poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening Scene (MLP: TM)
This is how Opening Scene goes in My Little Pony: The Movie. movie begins as we see Canterlot Nighlock: the tents and booths Alright, everypony, we've got maybe a few minutes before the festival starts, so let's wrap this up. Arthur, help me with the fish, they're being stubborn and won't even listen to Fluttershy. Aquaman: I'm on it. Nighlock: Clark, Diana, help Pinkie with her giant party cake. Any idea how long she's gonna be working on that thing. Superman: It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it. Wonder Woman: It's not as bad as questioning Deadpool's logic. Nighlock: Victor, Bruce, you two are helping Shining Armor and Spitfire with security. Cyborg: You got it. Batman: They're the only guards here that take their jobs seriously. Nighlock: Barry, help Rainbow with the weather. Barry Allen: Got it. off goes with Aquaman as Spike carries a load of papers with Optimus following the castle, Taser is helping Twilight meditate seems extremely calm but Twilight finally breaks under the pressure Twilight Sparkle: Ohhhhh mmmmy goodness! I can't take it! Nothing works! Just take it easy, Twilight! Just go in there and ask them! After all, this is your festivals! And everypony' ponies happiness rests in your hooves! Ooohhhhh! Taser: one eyes; in French to: "Take it easy Twilight. You act like my uncle when he's nervous." Twilight Sparkle: annoyed Sydney, speak English, I don't speak French. Taser: And people say Anthony is like Bruce. and Optimus walk in Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. Optimus Prime: Is there anything else you need? turns to them Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you and Optimus are here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! Taser: French Optimus "Just like Bruce would be." Optimus Prime: French As much as I agree with that, let's keep that between us." looks extremely annoyed at them both speaking French Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? Optimus Prime: That's what you're worried about? Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. Twilight Sparkle: Smile? derangedly Taser: up and hides behind Optimus Spike: Eh... No. You're a Princess too. Twilight Sparkle: Right. open the doors to the throne room and go inside Twilight Sparkle: Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. Me and Optimus have an idea that will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! Optimus Prime: Personally, I think we should just let Sydney and her mother do whatever it was they had in mind. silently agrees Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! Princess Cadence: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "Mane" event. giggles glares at her for the pun [ Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Nighlocktheawesome